


Взаимопроникновение культур

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Империя часто сводит непохожих людей вместе. Высокий и низкий, толстый и тонкий, умный и глупый, честный и коварный — все дело в контрастах. Но если от докучливого командира или подчиненного можно скрыться в кабинете и притвориться работящим или, на худой конец, убежать, то от соседа по комнате в общежитии не скрыться. Из столкновения сферического интроверта со скандалистом-экстравертом может выйти эпичная баталия… или крепкая дружба.
Relationships: Enric Pryde/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Взаимопроникновение культур

**Author's Note:**

> Несоответствие возраста персонажей канону; Брендол Хакс учит только плохому.
> 
> Время действия — 6 ДБЯ. 
> 
> Из трилогии «Последствия» мы знаем, что в последние годы Империи мало кого интересовало, с кем спят господа офицеры, если они делали это тихо, тайно и за закрытыми дверями.  
> Авторское допущение 1: в прежние годы Империи к этому относились строже — не расстреливали, но и продвигаться по службе не давали.  
> Авторское допущение 2: дружить у Брендола Хакса получается лучше, чем быть отцом.

«Будешь хорошо учиться — поедешь на Корусант», — никогда слова родителей не казались Энрику Прайду такими правдивыми, как в день его прибытия в столицу. Присказка была детская, конечно. В качестве награды за успешно сданные экзамены, завоеванные спортивные кубки, медали и призы на конкурсах родители честно брали его с собой в путешествие к Центру Империи. Но он еще никогда не жил на Корусанте самостоятельно. Родной Алсакан тоже не был скучной деревней, но огни столицы, архитектура, так не похожая на все, виденное им дома, атмосфера власти, роскоши и вседозволенности опьяняли. Знания действительно проложили Прайду дорогу на Корусант. И вот он, двадцатилетний блестящий кадет Алсаканской академии, стоял на посадочной платформе с чемоданом и рекомендательными письмами в руках, вдыхал воздух столицы и готовился покорить ее. Даже толкотня в общественном транспорте не показалась ему раздражающей. Восторги молодого человека немного поубавил комендант Высшей имперской академии, куда Прайду удалось перевестись на последнем году обучения.

— На побывку к нам прилетели? Вам мало ваших красивых писем на гербовой бумаге? — спросил комендант, небрежно кинув упомянутые письма на стол.

Его реакция озадачила Прайда. С другой стороны, с учетом репутации академии, вполне возможно, что почти все кадеты поступали к ним с отменными рекомендациями от комендантов, министров образования и губернаторов своих миров. 

— Нет, сэр. Я стремлюсь к знаниям, поскольку считаю их основой любой конструктивной деятельности. Цель моей жизни — служить нашему Императору и быть ему полезным, — вежливо ответил Энрик.

— Какая прелесть, аж за душу берет. Смотрите, как бы год у нас не подпортил вам личное дело. В последнее время к нам переводятся одни нахалы, но я не потерплю здесь никаких выходок. Вам понятно?

— Да, сэр, предельно понятно.

— Свободны. Дроид вас проводит. 

Циничная отповедь не поколебала решимости Энрика добиться успеха. Кто-то, может, и прикрывался красивыми словами, а он верил в то, что сказал коменданту. 

Дверь в комнату, в которую его привел дроид, оказалась открыта. Кто-то уже успел захватить нижнюю койку и большую часть пространства шкафа для вещей. Новый сосед Прайда, рыжеволосый крепкий детина, стоял у окна, спиной к нему, и прикидывал путь до ближайшей цветочной клумбы, а оттуда — до женского общежития. Энрик кашлянул, возвещая о своем присутствии. Никакой реакции. Он кашлянул еще раз, громче. Сосед даже не обернулся, зато помахал кому-то снаружи. Когда Прайд в третий раз прочистил горло, его удостоили небрежным: «Медчасть на этаж ниже, в конце коридора».

— Извините, но я здесь живу, и медчасть мне не нужна, — твердо заявил Энрик.

Парень наконец соизволил отклеиться от окна и обернуться.

— Сосед, значит… — протянул он и окинул Прайда таким оценивающим взглядом, что тому захотелось прикрыться. — Ну, будем знакомы. Брендол Хакс.

Энрик сдержанно пожал предложенную руку и кивнул в сторону шкафа:

— Я был бы вам очень признателен, если бы вы немного подвинули свои вещи.

— А, да просто убери в сторону мое барахло, — небрежно ответил Хакс, пинком оттолкнул свою сумку в дальний угол, освобождая место для чемодана Прайда. Сходную процедуру он применил к общему рабочему столу, который он за несколько минут успел завалить бытовыми мелочами и конфетными фантиками.

— Ты откуда? — спросил Хакс.

— Алсакан, — коротко бросил Энрик.

Удивленный свист стал ему ответом.

— Выше только звезды, да? Небось вечером ужинаешь у самого Императора? — усмехнулся Брендол.

— Нет, моя семья не настолько влиятельна, — сказал Прайд, сел у стола и начал просматривать в падде учебный план, расписание занятий, расположение аудиторий.

Вернее, он пытался это делать, потому что над ухом безостановочно жужжал голос Хакса. Через четверть часа Энрик уже знал историю его жизни, его любимые блюда, напитки, типажи девушек и спортивные команды. Для замкнутого кадета, любящего размышлять в одиночестве, каковым являлся Прайд, соседство с Хаксом не сулило ничего хорошего. 

Следующие несколько дней это подтвердили. Брендол был шумным, нарушал границы личного пространства, демонстрировал независимость и постоянно требовал к себе внимания. Такие люди часто становятся неформальными лидерами и любимцами всего курса. Вот только Хакс лидером не стал. Мало кто питал к нему теплые или хотя бы нейтральные чувства. Его самодовольство без особых на то оснований сделало его крайне непопулярным как среди кадетов, так и преподавателей. Волей-неволей на постоянной основе с ним приходилось общаться только Прайду. В академии нашлось несколько выходцев с Алсакана и довольно большое число кадетов из аристократических семей, которые, пусть и не сразу, но приняли Прайда в свой круг. Новые друзья выражали ему искреннее сочувствие по поводу вынужденного соседства, а Энрик делал вид, что Хакс нисколько ему не мешает. С его бесстрастным лицом это было несложно.

Брендол же счел своего соседа по меньшей мере странным. Слишком «в себе», слишком правильный, слишком вежливый и со слишком правильной осанкой. Он походил на героя старинных романов о похождениях аристократов с благородными сердцами. Иногда он отдавал кому-то приказы во сне: «Кабрио, повесьте вещи в шкаф», «Проследите, чтобы в покоях матушки стояли свежие цветы», «Вы снова плохо почистили серебро». По просьбе Хакса Прайд не без гордости продемонстрировал список своих достижений с подробными пояснениями. В чем разница между выездкой и конкуром, Брендол так и не понял. «Считайте, что они отличаются цветом призовых розеток», — заметив его затруднения, снисходительно сообщил Прайд. Даже слова у него в лексиконе были какие-то чудные. Если в общественном освежителе воняло, он заявлял, что «воздух скверно себя ведет». О невкусной еде в столовой говорил, что «повару не помешало бы повысить разряд». Препода-самодура он называл коротким, но емким словосочетанием на высшем галактическом, понятным только выходцам из старинных аристократических родов. И так во всем. Прайд быстро вошел в десятку, а потом и в пятерку лучших по успеваемости и каким-то образом умудрился не получить за это от тех, кто вылетел из топа. Хакс знал: если что-то выглядит чересчур хорошо, ищи внутренний недостаток. 

— — —

Разносторонние знания соседа Брендол счел весьма полезными. Сам он не имел привычки корпеть над учебниками, досконально изучая только то, что было интересно. Его таланты лежали в другой области. Еще в детстве он прослыл неплохим организатором и знатоком человеческих душ. На игровых площадках, в классе, в спортзале он видел, кто в чем силен, и давал каждому то задание, с которым он лучше всего справится, будь то строительство песчаного замка, командная игра или групповой проект в школе. Хакс привык смотреть на людей под одним углом: где и как можно приложить его таланты? И искал соответствующий подход.

В случае с Прайдом он безнаказанно пользовался его конспектами и познаниями в области культур Миров Ядра. Поскольку на парах Энрик садился рядом со своими друзьями-аристократами и групповые задания делал с ними, то Хакс стал подбираться ближе к их компании, чтобы подслушивать разговоры. Прайду было на это плевать, а вот его приятелям — нет. Однажды во время лабораторной работу они вдруг перешли на высший галактический, на котором Брендол знал лишь пару слов, да и то матерных. Поломав голову над домашкой, он показывал Прайду результаты своих трудов, хватался за волосы и обещал застрелиться, если тот ему не поможет. Первые несколько раз прием срабатывал, но потом Энрик деликатно напомнил ему, что кадетам не выдают оружие, а занятия по стрельбе состоятся еще нескоро. Так Брендол понял: обычные хитрости не помогут, нужно нечто более изощренное.

Для начала он попросил о помощи, но не с домашней работой. Он воззвал к человеколюбивому началу Прайда, которое с каждым днем пряталось все глубже, но пока еще не кануло в небытие. С тоской в глазах Хакс описывал, как плохо к нему относятся другие кадеты, какие непонятные намеки кидают в его адрес, как ему от этого грустно. Намеки, взгляды и фразы были настоящими, его расстроенные чувства — нет. По большому счету Брендол плевать хотел на всех этих благородных сынков и дочек высокопоставленных родителей. Они учились в академии чуть ли не по праву рождения, а он пробрался в нее хитростью и своим умом. Однако Прайд об этом не знал. Как герой-аристократ из старинных романов, которого он так сильно напоминал внешне, Энрик объяснил происходящее:

— Это называется пассивная агрессия, способ показать подчиненному или сослуживцу, что вы недовольны его поведением и осуждаете его, не прибегая к прямым оскорблениям и насилию.

— Ерунда какая-то. Когда мой папаша хотел сказать, что недоволен мной, он делал это кулаком, — Хакс саркастически усмехнулся. — До тех пор, пока я не начал давать ему сдачи.

— Такой способ воспитания сложно назвать элегантным.

— Кто бы сомневался. Тебя небось никогда толком не пороли.

— Родители — нет, но воспитатели использовали гибкий металлический прут… Впрочем, неважно. И перестаньте говорить со мной на «ты», мы с вами не связаны узами родства, дружбы или побратимства, не сидели за одним столом и не пили вместе.

— Так за чем же дело стало? — удивился Хакс и полез под кровать.

Чуть погодя он выбрался оттуда с бутылкой дешевого виски в руке. Глаза Прайда округлились от ужаса, что сей предмет так долго находился в их комнате.

— Алкоголь на территории академии запрещен, — прошептал он.

— Запрещен, если поймают, а пока не застукали, все можно, — хмыкнул Хакс.

Он мастерски откупорил бутылку без штопора, вместо бокалов предложил использовать стаканчики для стилосов. Когда Энрик вызвался сбегать их помыть, Брендол посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего и спросил:

— Представляешь, что сделает дневальный, если увидит, как ты чешешь в сортир с двумя стаканами? 

Прайд поморщился одновременно: как оттого, что не подумал об этом, так и потому, что в последнем слове Брендол сделал ударение на третий слог. 

— Давай их сюда и будь мужиком. Зараза к заразе не пристает, как говаривал мой папаша. 

— Но это, право, как-то неловко… — вяло запротестовал Прайд.

Обреченно вздохнув, Хакс поставил бутылку и стаканы на стол, положил руку ему на плечо, развернул к себе и, отечески глядя в глаза, напутствовал: 

— Энрик, слушай сюда. Если ты еще раз при мне скажешь это свое «право» или «извольте», или «отнюдь», или еще какое-нибудь из твоих любимых словечек, я тебя ударю. Больно ударю. Пора тебе приобщаться к нормальной жизни и речи.

Прайд сильно сомневался, что человек без друзей, зато с сомнительной репутацией и посредственной успеваемостью сможет научить его жизни, но все же кивнул. Убедившись, что суть его послания дошла по назначению, Брендол вернулся к основному занятию. Из тумбочки появились соленые орешки сомнительной свежести и пара фруктов из столовой. Не забыл Хакс и о дезинфекции: протер край стаканчиков рукавом. Затем разлил темно-коричневую жидкость — сразу на два пальца — и протянул один из импровизированных бокалов соседу.

— Итак, за дружбу и встречу хороших людей с разных планет, — провозгласил он и одним махом опустошил стакан.

— Но первый тост полагается пить за процветание Империи… — начал Энрик; Хакс угрожающе поднял палец, и он счел за лучшее поддержать товарища.

Неизвестно, где Хакс нашел этот виски. Возможно, сделал сам прямой перегонкой из машинного масла и мочи с процеживанием через старые портянки своего приснопамятного папаши. К такому выводу пришел Прайд, когда пламя ада прямиком с Кореллии опалило язык, горло и пищевод. Мысленно он уже оплакивал свои вкусовые рецепторы, которым после такого эксперимента уже никогда не удастся в полной мере ощутить тонкий букет алсаканских вин. Он закашлялся; послевкусие у напитка оказалось на редкость противное.

— Во, нормально пошла, — Хакс подбодрил его постукиванием по спине. — Давай еще по одной.

— Ни за что.

— Поздно, я уже налил. Нельзя выливать виски, у нас говорят, что это величайший грех. Вот теперь можно выпить и за Империю.

— Не буду я пить эту мерзость.

— Ты что, не патриот? Отказываешься пить за Империю? — в вопросе Брендола тон насмешника мешался с тоном инквизитора.

— Это самый натуральный обман и надувательство, — Прайд неохотно принял предложенный стакан и сделал малюсенький глоток.

— Э, ты что, вот такого жалкого процветания желаешь нашему государству? Давай пей нормально, а то штрафную налью, — лукаво заявил Хакс.

На следующее утро Прайд пожинал плоды распития злосчастной бутылки. Брендолу было проще: он забрался на самый последний ряд амфитеатра и лег спать, предварительно попросив соседа толкать его, если будет храпеть. Энрику на его первом ряду приходилось тяжело. После завтрака Хакс сунул ему какой-то леденец, призванный отбить запах перегара, но запах не ушел, зато добавился мерзкий привкус жженого сахара во рту. Друзья догадались, чем и с кем он вчера занимался, и смотрели на Прайда с осуждением. Он же молился, чтобы его не вызвали к доске: просчитывать траектории движения он сейчас был не в состоянии.

— Продифференцировав это уравнение, мы поймем, что перемещение по данному вектору невозможно, — монотонно бубнил преподаватель. — Таким образом, это оставляет нам выбор между векторами йирт и зерек…

Прайд механически копировал цифры и буквы, появлявшиеся на доске, рассчитывая разобраться с этим позже. С заднего ряда донесся громкий и резкий звук храпа, который, впрочем, почти сразу же оборвался. Энрик негодовал. Хакс споил его самым бессовестным образом, а теперь смеет дрыхнуть! Дав ему несколько минут, чтобы снова заснуть, Прайд написал сообщение: «То, что было вчера, не должно повториться». Звук оповещения на падде, несомненно, разбудил Брендола. Вскоре он прислал ответ: «Пишешь, как брошенный любовник. Или я тебя не удовлетворил?». Щеки Прайда вспыхнули от такой дерзости.

«Не смешно, низко и вульгарно». 

«Не буду играть с тобой в наречия, ты все равно выиграешь. У меня есть опохмел».

«Ты хуже всех, знай это». 

— Кадет Прайд, — голос преподавателя разлетелся по всей аудитории, — у вас есть более интересные занятия, чем наше занятие?

Осторожно, чтобы не уйти в свободное падение по вектору зерек, Энрик поднялся со своего места и, глядя лектору в лицо самыми невинными и чистыми глазами, произнес:

— Прошу прощения, сэр. Мой сосед по комнате пишет, что очень плохо себя чувствует. Я прошу разрешения покинуть аудиторию, чтобы проводить его в медчасть. 

— Кхм, раз такое дело, то идите, — смутился лектор. 

— Благодарю вас, сэр.

Быстро, насколько позволяло его состояние, Прайд поднялся на задние ряды амфитеатра, откуда, пошатываясь, к нему уже спускался Хакс, чтобы почти буквально упасть в его объятия. «Не переигрывай», — прошипел ему на ухо Энрик, и оба оперативно покинули аудиторию. 

— — —

— Как можно селить аристократов из Миров Ядра со всяким сбродом?

— Соседство с ним — оскорбление для вашего достоинства.

— Вам следует попросить о переводе. Если хотите, мы подпишем письмо или петицию.

— Верно, нужно обратиться к коменданту и объяснить, что Хакс невыносим. Меня сперва тоже поселили с девицей неизвестно откуда, она была волосатая, как вуки, неприятно смотреть. Я написала коменданту письмо, и теперь мы с Селиной живем вместе.

— Нельзя оставлять все так!

Чем чаще его видели в обществе Хакса, тем чаще Энрик слышал подобные речи. В основном он только благодарил за участие. Говорил, что не хочет беспокоить коменданта по пустякам. Уверял, что неплохо уживается с «этим рыжим дикарем». Их отношения лучше всего описывались термином «взаимопроникновение культур». Прайд прикладывал неимоверные усилия, пытаясь превратить неотесанное полено в человека, которого не стыдно назвать имперским офицером. Брендол и сам старался поднабраться светского лоска, но получалось у него через раз. В благодарность Хакс учил соседа балансу между сдержанностью аристократа и яростью дикого зверя. Вернее, Энрик делал выводы сам, наблюдая за ним и попутно постигая мир площадной брани, коварства и интриг. С каждым днем он убеждался, что циничный Брендол прав. Одного ума и таланта недостаточно, чтобы добиться успеха в Империи, к ним должны прилагаться связи и умение растолкать соперников. На Алсакане играли иначе: аристократы оставались вежливыми до последнего, после чего наступала быстрая развязка посредством дуэли. К сожалению, хвататься за бластеры разрешалось только высокопоставленным офицерам, а чтобы стать одним из них, сперва надо было прибегнуть к методам Хакса.

Рассматривая отношения с друзьями из одного с ним круга, Энрик видел ту же холодную светскую любезность и некоторую отрешенность, к которым привык дома. Сейчас они все составляли «приличное общество» академии, но после выпуска он не ждал от них снисхождения. И не собирался его давать. В то же время в Хаксе он находил если не простодушие, то грубоватую сердечность. Были ли это настоящие чувства или отличная актерская игра — вот вопрос. Однажды, когда их дружба достаточно окрепла, Энрик решился его задать.

— Давай кое-что проясним, раз ты настаиваешь, — Хакс плюхнулся на кровать и принялся рассуждать: — У меня есть деньги. То есть не у меня, конечно, а у моего папаши, но когда-нибудь они станут моими. Их не так много, как у тебя, но хватит, если не шиковать. Большую часть жизни меня будет обеспечивать Империя, так что денег мне от тебя не надо. Признаю, у твоей семьи есть кое-какие связи, но мы оба знаем, что твои предки не станут напрягаться из-за меня. Я не член семьи и не собираюсь за тебя замуж. Я мог бы использовать твои знания, чтобы получить более высокие баллы. Признаю, было дело, но всего пару раз, — с виноватой улыбкой добавил он. — Учиться осталось пару месяцев, а потом каждый сам за себя. Видишь, ты для меня совершенно бесполезен. Так что можешь не сомневаться в искренности моей дружбы.

— Даже приятные вещи ты преподносишь с какими-то гадостями. Моих родителей хватил бы удар, если бы они с тобой познакомились, — насмешливо заметил Прайд.

— Когда захочешь унаследовать свое имение, только скажи, я к твоим услугам. К слову, о проверке дружбы. У меня для тебя сюрприз. Чуть не надорвался, пока его добывал, но для тебя не жалко.

— Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, но не стоило, да и повода никакого нет.

Не обращая внимания на слова Прайда, Брендол подтащил стул к шкафу, залез на него и начал копаться на верхней полке, где лежало зимнее обмундирование, наличие которого на Корусанте для всех кадетов оставалось непостижимой загадкой. Из-под стопки белья на свет явился мятый конверт из блестящей голубой бумаги. При ближайшем рассмотрении она оказалась защитной пленкой, которую Хакс потихоньку стащил во время одной из лабораторных работ, но в глазах Прайда это только добавляло цену подарку.

— Заранее вроде как не поздравляют, но пара дней ничего не решают. С Днем рождения, чудик, здоровья тебе, долгих лет и все прочее, что полагается. И чтоб я видел тебя не меньше, чем гранд-адмиралом, — с такой торжественной речью Хакс вручил конверт.

— Благодарю. Это очень приятный и неожиданный жест, который воистину подчеркивает…

— Энрик, что я говорил про эти твои речевые навороты?

— Да, верно, прости, — развернув конверт и заглянув внутрь, Прайд ненадолго замер, а затем поднял удивленно-встревоженный взгляд на Хакса. — Увольнительные? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не украл их у кого-нибудь.

— Лучше бы украл, — фыркнул Брендол. — Нет, с трудом выбил их из коменданта.

Все знали, что комендант не склонен просто так раздавать увольнительные, даже в качестве подарка на день рождения, особенно на ночные часы. Бывало, он не отпускал кадетов даже на похороны ближайших родственников. С чего вдруг такая щедрость? Прайд повертел кусочки флимсипласта в руках, поглядел на просвет. Печать казалась настоящей, а вот подпись выглядела резковато, как будто комендант ставил ее в сильной ярости. Когда Энрик обратил на это внимание Хакса, тот раскричался, что подарок есть подарок, не его дело, как он добыт, и вообще, если он чем-то недоволен, то Брендол прямо сейчас отдаст увольнительную Прайда обратно. Разумеется, Энрик этого не хотел.

Своего двадцать первого дня рождения Прайд ждал с нетерпением, какого не испытывал уже лет пятнадцать. Вырваться из академии в сверкающую огнями корусантскую ночь — что может быть лучше? Предстоящую вылазку хранили в большом секрете, иначе из-за наплыва кадетов комендант не смог бы выйти из кабинета. И все же, какой восторг может принести налет таинственности! 

Через два дня после вручения подарка Прайд попрощался с друзьями за ужином и направился в комнату, которую они делили с Хаксом. Брендол уже поджидал его, свежевыбритый, надушенный, нарядный, с залихватски уложенными волосами. У него был план на вечер, и Энрик доверял ему в достаточной мере, чтобы не уточнять детали. Как оказалось, Хакс не доверял ему в выборе одежды.

— В этом тряпье ты никуда не пойдешь, — категорически заявил он, ткнув пальцем в парадный камзол, извлеченный Прайдом из шкафа.

— Почему? — удивился тот. — На Алсакане все так ходят, это одежда члена знатного рода.

— Может быть, но в ней ты выглядишь как бархатное чучело из картинной галереи.

Энрик обреченно повесил камзол в шкаф.

— Как скажешь. Но больше у меня ничего нет, — смущенно пробормотал он.

— Вот что б ты без меня делал? — физиономия Хакса расплылась в довольной ухмылке.

— Вероятно, сейчас ты продемонстрируешь, каков результат нашего знакомства? — нарочито небрежным тоном полюбопытствовал Прайд.

С самодовольным смешком Брендол взобрался по лесенке на кровати и полез под матрас своего крайне удивленного соседа. Прайд всегда поражался его таланту прятать нелегальные вещи в ограниченном пространстве их комнаты, но на сей раз тот превзошел себя. Из-под матраса, на котором Энрик преспокойно спал много ночей, Хакс достал аккуратно разложенные и идеально ровные брюки, рубашку и легкий пиджак и кинул все это юбиляру.

— Закрой рот, а то истребитель залетит, — все так же ухмыляясь, Брендол спрыгнул на пол. — Или думал, я буду гладить твое барахло?

— Но как, откуда? Ведь нельзя же… — бормотал Прайд, разглядывая вещи.

— Людей надо знать. Нужных людей. Тогда все будет, — немного мрачно заметил Хакс. — Давай одевайся быстрее, время не ждет.

Дежурившие на входе в общежитие и на воротах штурмовики до крайности удивились, увидев двух кадетов в гражданском, покидающих академию на ночь глядя. Но увольнительные были на руках, так что препятствовать им не стали. 

— Первый раз ухожу отсюда по документам, — фыркнул Хакс, когда ворота остались позади.

То, что он сболтнул лишнее, дошло до него, когда Прайд развернул его к себе и уставился с полным ужаса лицом.

— Ты ходил в самоволку? — прошептал Энрик. — Тебя же могли заметить и отчислить. Ты в своем уме? И почему я не слышал?

— Потому что ты спишь как убитый. Я однажды сапог уронил, пока обувался, так ты сказал только «Да, матушка» и продолжал дрыхнуть.

— Но как ты уходил?

Пока они шли к парковке аэротакси, Брендол подробно рассказал о месте за ангаром, где ящики стоят очень близко к забору, а на той стороне растет весьма удобное дерево. С одной стороны, Энрик восхищался смелостью друга. С другой — удивлялся безалаберности сотрудников академии. Если Хакс смог выбраться, то кто угодно может проникнуть внутрь, забрать оружие со склада и исчезнуть без следа. Долг предписывал как можно скорее сообщить об открытии коменданту, но с учетом обстоятельств Прайд решил повременить. Информация — ценнейшее оружие, которое следует пускать в ход в точно выверенный момент. Вопрос о том, не сделать ли это прощальным подарком коменданту после выпуска, Прайд обдумывал уже в аэротакси. Адрес, который Хакс назвал дроиду-водителю, ничего ему не говорил, поэтому он откинулся на спинку и подголовник сиденья и наслаждался видом проплывающих мимо огней, украшений, светящихся вывесок и голоэкранов.

— — —

Дорога оказалась не очень длинной. Аэротакси плавно опустилось на посадочную площадку на одном из верхних уровней в квартале развлечений. В путеводителе для прилетающих на Корусант было написано: «Здесь сосредоточены лучшие клубы, варьете, веселые дома, казино, бары и рестораны планеты. Гости могут найти развлечения на любой вкус». Когда Энрик посещал Корусант с родителями, этот квартал был столь же запретным для него, как и нижние уровни. Очевидно, они боялись, что наследник спустит фамильное состояние на певичек и спайс. В реальности он был одинаково равнодушен к тому и другому, но жаждал посмотреть на запретное. И каким-то неведомым образом Брендол угадал его тайное желание. Тогда он еще не знал, что посещение злачных заведений составляло обычный досуг Хакса.

У входных дверей клуба, к которому уверенно двигался Брендол, стоял вышибала, высотой и шириной почти превосходивший доверенный ему объект охраны. Он краем глаза смотрел на идентификационные чипы входящих и разворачивал несовершеннолетних, пьяных и слишком бедно одетых. Заметив пробирающегося сквозь толпу Хакса, громила нахмурился.

— Опять ты? Разве я не сказал тебе в прошлый раз, чтобы ты здесь больше не появлялся? — гаркнул он.

— Сказал, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Брендол.

— Ну так что?

— Да что ж я, намеков не понимаю?

Молниеносным движением Хакс вытащил что-то из кармана и положил на открытую ладонь вышибалы. Тот мельком взглянул на руку и расплылся в кислой улыбке.

— Так-то лучше, — он угрожающе ткнул Брендола в грудь пальцем, толщиной не уступавшим дулу штурмовой винтовки. — Но смотри, чтоб не как в прошлый раз.

— Без проблем, — беззаботно отозвался Брендол.

Громила посторонился, пропуская двух кадетов внутрь. 

— Будет ли бестактно с моей стороны поинтересоваться, что случилось в прошлый раз? — спросил Прайд, когда они шли по переливающемуся всеми цветами радуги коридору к основному залу.

Хакс лишь небрежно махнул рукой:

— Небольшой инцидент. Обошлось без вызова полиции. 

— Это обнадеживает.

Саркастичный ответ Энрика потонул в гуле музыки. Звуковые волны прокатывались по залу и резонировали с внутренними органами. Не страдавшие избытком стеснительности девушки — забрачка и тви’лечка — исполняли на сцене парный танец, больше похожий на сцену из эротического голофильма. По периметру зала стояли высокие колонны из прозрачного материала. В них, словно рыбки в аквариуме, среди блесток и цветных конфетти танцевали работницы клуба, одетые не менее откровенно, чем пара на сцене. Иногда нагнетаемый машинами поток воздуха поднимал их от пола, и они красиво парили в воздухе, вне досягаемости толпы мужчин, крайне заинтересованных в созерцании их нижнего белья. 

На Алсакане тоже имелись клубы, но старинные аристократические семьи не пускали туда своих детей. Энрик был там всего один раз, тайком от родителей. Маленький бунт благородных выпускников известной своими строгими правилами частной школы чуть не довел леди Прайд до сердечного приступа, когда о нем стало известно. Недостойному сыну пришлось не только извиниться и поцеловать подол ее платья, но и клятвенно пообещать больше никогда не посещать подобные заведения. «Хорошо, что матушка сейчас меня не видит», — думал Энрик, пробираясь к барной стойке вслед за Хаксом. Толпа собралась большая, и Прайд старался не терять из виду широкую спину друга. Но, несмотря на усилия, они все же разделились. Людским потоком Энрика занесло в просторный альков, где праздновался день рождения смазливой блондинки. Основательно подвыпившие гости приняли его за еще одного участника вечеринки, сунули в одну руку кусок торта, в другую — бокал с коктейлем и потребовали произнести тост.

Когда же он выбрался с чужого праздника, то начал искать взглядом Хакса. Брендол обнаружился у барной стойки, он что-то втолковывал барменше, а та кивала головой и смеялась. Когда он хотел, то мог быть очень обаятельным. Скользя между индивидами, парами и целыми группами, стараясь никого не задеть, Прайд направился к другу. Хакс тоже заметил его в толпе и принялся делать широкие махи руками, как на занятиях по плаванию. Выбравшись из людского моря, Энрик облокотился о барную стойку с облегчением, знакомым разве что выжившему после кораблекрушения.

— Вот и он, я же сказал! — радостно гаркнул Хакс и ткнул его локтем в бок. — Доставай чип, а то Талисса мне не верит.

Зная друга, Энрик не стал выспрашивать, о чем тот говорил с барменшей. Очевидно, Брендол приводил в исполнение план по добыче халявы или секса без обязательств — в том и другом он был мастер. Хорошенькая девушка за стойкой, смуглокожая, с кудрявыми волосами, выкрашенными в приятный голубой цвет, сверила дату рождения Прайда, сличила голофото с тем, что имелось в наличии, тепло улыбнулась и протянула ему коктейль с невообразимым количеством украшений.

— С днем рождения, красавчик, — сказала она. — За счет заведения.

— А мне? — тут же встрял Хакс.

— А с тебя двойная оплата, — засмеялась барменша.

— Талисса, умоляю, я же бедный кадет. Все мое богатство — в голове и между ног, — заканючил Брендол.

— Видела я, что у тебя в голове. Удивительно, что сюда пускают голытьбу, — парировала девушка.

Хакс попробовал зайти с другой стороны.

— Когда я стану генералом, ты пожалеешь, что не угощала меня, — упрекнул он. — Дружба со мной — твои инвестиции в будущее.

— Когда ты станешь генералом, мои внуки уже на пенсию выйдут, — рассмеялась она.

Пока Хакс уламывал барменшу, Прайд рассматривал гостей заведения. Создавалось впечатление, что в клубе собралась вся Империя. Мужчины и женщины разных рас танцевали и обнимались без задних мыслей. Некоторые от объятий уже перешли к поцелуям. Энрик увидел, как хорошенькая никто ведет длинноволосого парня к общественному освежителю. Неподалеку от бара он заприметил парочку, которая уже приступила к возвратно-поступательным движениям прямо на полукруглом диванчике. Впервые в жизни он подумал, что родители не пускали его сюда не из недоверия, а из желания оградить от лишенных эстетики сторон жизни. Сам он вовсе не сторонился чувственных удовольствий, но предпочитал получать их в уединении, а не среди толпы. В этом было что-то скотское, противное…

— Я видел где-то здесь пару знакомых, пойдем, я тебя представлю, — Хакс приобнял его рукой за плечи и потащил к одному из столиков на верхнем этаже клуба; он все же разжился бесплатным коктейлем.

Как и следовало ожидать, знакомыми Брендола оказались девушки. Красота дам, словно сошедших с обложки голожурнала, их слишком правильные и похожие черты лица заставляли усомниться в естественности их происхождения.

— Это Мора и Бей, — быстро представил их Хакс.

Девушки кивнули одновременно, и Прайд так и не понял, кто из них кто. Глаза обеих вспыхнули, когда Брендол, нахваливая друга, упомянул о его знатном происхождении. Именинник поудобнее устроился на стуле и попытался завести светскую беседу, что дома удавалось ему с успехом. Но по реакции Хакса — тот прикрыл лицо раскрытой ладонью — Энрик догадался, что выбрал неудачную тему для разговора. Возможно, в клубах не обсуждали недавние реформы в области налогообложения. Тогда он поинтересовался, сможет ли увидеться с собеседницами на закрытии сезона в опере и что они предпочитают: музыку или танец. В ответ Мора — или Бей — ослепительно улыбнулась и предложила пойти потанцевать. Между девушками произошел непродолжительный, но яростный бой взглядами. Победительнице достался главный приз — именинник благородного происхождения.

Может, красавицы и не желали поддерживать беседу о высоком искусстве или политике, зато красиво танцевали и не стеснялись «случайно» оголять свои прелести в процессе. Что для Прайда стало настоящей пыткой. С одной стороны, этикет предписывал не акцентировать внимание на непорядке в наряде дамы. С другой — незаметно и деликатно помочь ей его исправить. Устав ловить спадающие бретельки своей партнерши, Энрик извинился и вернулся к столику. С отвращением он почувствовал, что рубашка пропиталась потом и липла к спине. От смеси разнообразных алкогольных напитков, выпитых им за вечер, было трудно сфокусировать взгляд. Все вокруг будто двигались очень быстро, а он сам — невыносимо медленно. На сцене, которую со своего места Прайд видел не очень хорошо, началось какое-то шоу; зал заполнился большим количеством сладко пахнущего искусственного тумана, что тоже не улучшило самочувствие непривычного к этому человека. 

Через неопределенный промежуток времени из цветного тумана вынырнула темная тень. На секунду Энрику показалось, что за ним явился демон из алсаканского фольклора, и он приготовился держать ответ за свои поступки. Но затем тень приняла очертания Брендола Хакса. Тот с размаху плюхнулся на стул рядом с Прайдом, немного отдышался и погрозил ему пальцем:

— Мора на тебя жалуется, говорит, ты ее бросил на танцполе.

— За это я извинился, но из-за музыки она, видимо, не услышала, — вяло объяснил Энрик.

— Ну и ладно. Глянь на блондинку у бара, она уже полчаса пожирает тебя взглядом.

— Брендол, здесь, конечно, очень весело, но я, пожалуй, пойду. Спасибо за вечеринку, это было невероятно любезно с твоей стороны. Но у нас завтра с утра коллоквиум по истории…

— Ха, самое время сваливать, иначе вон та тви’лечка сейчас тебя изнасилует на глазах у всех. Погоди, ты правда уходишь?

Не слушая его возражений, Энрик уже проталкивался к выходу. От духоты, безостановочно мигающих огней и ядреного микса духов, ароматических смесей, запахов тел кружилась голова. Свободно вздохнуть Прайд смог только на улице. Он оперся на ограждение и долго смотрел на переливающиеся многоцветные здания вокруг, пока чья-то рука не легла ему на плечо, не развернула спиной к городскому пейзажу.

— Да что с тобой не так? — спросил запыхавшийся Хакс, тыча пальцем в направлении клуба. — Там же полно отпадных баб. Мне приходится стараться, чтобы они меня заметили, а у тебя вся родословная на лице написана, киски любят такое. Что ты мнешься? О репутации заботишься?

— Нет, мне просто неинтересно, — Прайд, как всегда в таких случаях, попытался увильнуть.

— У тебя проблемы со здоровьем? Я же твой друг, мне-то можешь сказать. Найдем тебе хорошего врача…

— Все у меня в порядке. Сказал же, мне неинтересно.

— Так… — протянул Хакс. — Ты по мужикам, да?

Не удостоив его ответом, Энрик отвернулся и снова уставился на городские огни. Но Брендол и не нуждался в подтверждении. Вот он, тот самый изъян, который Хакс тщетно искал в нем с первых дней знакомства. Самое острое и опасное оружие, которое можно направить против Прайда, — и этот дурак сам вложил его ему в руки. 

— Дай мне пять минут, — бросил Хакс и направился назад в клуб.

— Брендол… — умоляющим тоном позвал его Энрик. Но Хакс уже исчез в дверях со словами:

— Стой здесь и жди, я быстро.

Пока Хакс был в клубе, Прайда не покидал липкий страх, что он сообщает друзьям сногсшибательную новость. Через пару дней она окольными путями дойдет до коменданта, и больше ему в академии можно не появляться. В голове у Энрика вертелась одна мысль: немедленно объясниться, свести все к шутке, выпивке, недопониманию, чему угодно, лишь бы скрыть опасную правду. Он успел проклясть себя, Хакса и неуместную откровенность, когда Брендол наконец вернулся и потащил его за собой к стоянке аэротакси. Сияющая разноцветными огнями корусантская ночь вдруг показалась Прайду мрачной и тревожной. Он едва помнил, как сел в аэротакси и Хакс быстро что-то сказал дроиду-водителю. Прайд искал подходящие слова, но никак не мог подобрать объяснение, которое звучало бы одновременно убедительно и достойно. Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, охваченный паникой, что не сразу заметил, как такси проскочило поворот к академии.

— Я думал, мы возвращаемся в академию, — стараясь не выдать волнения, сказал Прайд.

На лице Брендола появилась широкая самодовольная улыбка:

— Вечер только начался, а мы едем в лучший гей-клуб округа. Сам-то я там не был, но слышал, как о нем говорили в столовой. Никогда не угадаешь, какая информация может пригодиться.

— Но как же те девушки? — встрепенулся Энрик. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты скучал в углу, вместо того чтобы веселиться с ними.

— Друзей на баб не меняют, — фыркнул Хакс. — К тому же ты первый педик в моем окружении, мне интересно, как у вас все происходит.

Среди знакомых Хакса наверняка имелись гомосексуалисты, но с таким подходом, думал Прайд, неудивительно, что они предпочитают скрывать это от него. _«У вас»_. Брендол сказал это таким тоном, будто считал геев особой расой инородцев. Не успел Энрик пережить это тонкое оскорбление, как Брендол огорошил его вопросом:

— Ты когда-нибудь на меня передергивал?

Он бы скорее переспал с хаттом, чем с Хаксом, но Прайд облек эту истину в расплывчатое «Ты немного не в моем вкусе».

— Вот и славно. Пока ты не трогаешь мою задницу, все отлично, — с видимым облегчением заявил Брендол.

Из человеколюбия Энрик не стал его просвещать насчет того, что различные операции с задом и анальным отверстием — лишь вершина айсберга удовольствий в однополых отношениях.

— — —

Такси остановилось на площадке перед тускло освещенным зданием. Подсветка имелась только у дверей клуба. Их круглая форма, игра света, узор на барельефах у входа издали слегка напоминали анус. Мысль посетила обоих кадетов одновременно. Хакс фыркнул со смеху и ткнул друга локтем в бок, а Прайд не знал, куда деваться от стыда. Не о таком дне рождения он мечтал. «Лучше бы я остался на Алсакане, — думал он. — Комендант отпустил бы домой, были бы гости, застолье, подарки, а не это позорище». Вспоминал он не только роскошные торты, которые мать заказывала на каждый его день рождения, но и темные аллеи парков за чертой города, где жаждущие приключений юноши и девушки гуляли по ночам. Там Энрик получил первые уроки любви. Там можно было поговорить с партнером в укромном гроте или беседке, а потом поехать на одну из тех квартир, чьи хозяева не задавали лишних вопросов. Те, кому не позволяли средства, могли вдоволь любоваться звездами под раскидистыми деревьями и кустами. В этом была тайна и особая романтика. В грохоте музыки, мелькающем свете, быстром перепихе в общественном освежителе Прайд не мог найти ни того, ни другого. Входя в этот клуб, он не имел особых надежд. Однако из уважения к Брендолу не стал упрямиться. Если друг желает совершить экскурсию, то почему бы не составить ему компанию?

На первый взгляд этот клуб ничем не отличался от предыдущего: та же громкая музыка, тот же яркий свет, та же неопределенная толпа на танцполе. Но по мере того как Прайд двигался по залу, сопровождаемый плетущимся позади Хаксом, все больше голов поворачивалось в его сторону. Для привлечения внимания хватило идеальной осанки, породистого лица и ярких голубых глаз. После месяцев вынужденного сексуального голодания в академии Энрику казалось, что он попал на пир. Теперь он видел, какой важной составляющей жизни на Корусанте был лишен. Такого разнообразия мужчин не встретишь в темных аллеях на Алсакане. И все они смотрели на него с тем же голодом в глазах, что и он на них. 

Высокий тви’лек с кожей, сиявшей, подобно бронзе, довольно нагло провел ладонью по плечам Прайда с явным намерением познакомиться. В любом другом месте за такой поступок Энрик отправил бы его в нокаут. Но сейчас он почувствовал власть над тви’леком, простил его, подобно милосердному правителю, и двинулся дальше, собирая по пути восторженные взгляды. У стойки бара Прайд повторил номер с бесплатной выпивкой, хотя внутренний голос подсказывал, что он мог бы получить свой коктейль, лишь перемигнувшись с барменом, и расположился на стуле с видом торжествующего монарха. 

Даже Брендол заметил, как оживился его друг. Таким довольным он не видел его ни разу за многие месяцы знакомства. О себе Хакс не без гордости говорил как о человеке, который может приспособиться к любой обстановке, но сейчас он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Редкое дело: не он оказался в центре внимания, а вечно кислый Прайд. Брендол, мягко говоря, не искал общества гомосексуалистов, однако не любил, когда его игнорируют. В присутствии сиятельной персоны Энрика, который уже начал знакомиться с самыми смелыми парнями, он чувствовал себя в лучшем случае невзрачной фрейлиной, в худшем — жалкой служанкой. «Если бы он пришел в своих бархатных шмотках, пришлось бы придерживать его шлейф, пока ему отсасывали», — подумал Хакс и поморщился. Он и так начинал сомневаться в правильности решения посетить заведение. Если кто-нибудь из приятелей случайно увидит его входящим или выходящим из гей-бара, потом проблем не оберешься. Ну кто поверит школьной отмазке, что друг отмечал день рождения, а он просто рядом стоял? Чтобы как-то отвлечься, Брендол принялся сканировать взглядом помещение в поисках особо примечательных персонажей или — упаси, Император! — знакомых. Клиентура оказалась специфическая. Его отец посоветовал бы обрить таких наголо и бить ремнем, впрочем, это был универсальный, его излюбленный, метод решения проблем. 

— А что, все педики так красятся? — полюбопытствовал Хакс.

Прайд, полностью ушедший в созерцание модной стрижки какого-то парня, ответил не сразу. 

— Как? — уточнил он, когда обладатель разноцветных вихров скрылся из виду.

— Вот так, — Брендол ткнул пальцем в мужчину не первой молодости с черной помадой на губах и ярко подведенными глазами. 

В данный момент тот как раз вышел в центр зала и проделывал танцевальные движения, которые недвусмысленно намекали на желание как можно скорее освободиться от одежды. Немного мешал ему какой-то человек с угловатым лицом, по-видимому, его друг, который с видом мученика дергал танцора за рукав рубашки и повторял: «Орсон, пожалуйста, пойдем, тряхнули стариной — и хватит». 

— Нет, в основном мы выглядим и ведем себя как приличные люди, — скривившись, ответил Прайд.

Если он чего и не любил, так это людей, ведущих себя несоответственно своему возрасту и положению. Однако недовольство длилось недолго. В поле его зрения попал стройный блондин с мягкими на вид кудрями. Он появился словно из ниоткуда, из темноты и сияния огней. Юноша продвигался к барной стойке сквозь толпу, настолько прекрасный, что Прайд избегал смотреть на него прямо и долго, как на солнце. Грохот музыки поутих для Энрика, народ вокруг перестал существовать. Вразвалочку блондин подошел к стойке и заказал коктейль голосом, в котором смех и игривость переливались разными красками. А потом повернулся к Прайду и окинул его таким взглядом, будто они уже согрешили минимум дважды. Однако затем красавец обратил солнца своих глаз на бармена, начал уговаривать его сделать необычный коктейль, описывал состав.

Положение требовало немедленного решения. Как удержать и заинтересовать блондина? Ощущения напоминали те, какие Энрик испытывал на симуляторе с особо хитрой программой: перед ним армада противника, надо захватить флагман неповрежденным, а его собственный корабль горит и пробит во многих местах. Он вспомнил кое-какие приемы, которым его невольно научил Брендол, рассказывая о своих похождениях. Прайд приблизился к юноше и расположил руку с коктейлем так, чтобы тот непременно ее задел при малейшем повороте корпуса. Еще немного похихикав с барменом, блондин резко развернулся… И ожидаемо влетел в ловушку. Сияющая в неоновом свете жидкость обильно пролилась на пол, но не запачкала никого вокруг — недаром Прайд лучше всех на курсе умел вычислять векторы движения.

— Надо же, какая неприятность, — спокойно ответил он на извинения юноши. — Теперь вы мне должны коктейль… или поцелуй.

— Непростой выбор, — в притворной задумчивости ответил блондин.

Прошло несколько секунд, для Энрика наполненных страхом, что прелестный парень сейчас закажет ему самую дешевую выпивку или просто плюнет и уйдет. Однако разрешились они страстным, выбивающим дух поцелуем. Но если блондин собирался быстро отделаться от незнакомца, то он сильно просчитался. Энрик быстро перехватил инициативу, крепко зафиксировал юношу в своих объятиях и принялся целовать его медленно, впитывая его вкус и запах, предлагая разделить еще большее удовольствие. Тот, похоже, благосклонно воспринял предложение, экстраполировав полученный опыт на более интимные ласки, пришел к выводу, что есть реальный шанс в лице Прайда получить хорошего любовника. 

Когда поцелуй прервался, Энрик не спешил выпустить из рук прелестного незнакомца. Он спиной чувствовал взгляд Брендола и немного сожалел, что не может увидеть выражение его лица. Впрочем, для созерцания у него имелись более приятные предметы.

— Вы очень щедры. Позвольте вернуть вам сдачу, — томно проговорил Прайд.

Но едва его губы вновь коснулись губ желанного парня, как бармен прикрикнул на них:

— Хотите лизаться, так идите за столик, не мешайте народ обслуживать.

Хакс собрался сказать кое-что по поводу грубого обращения с клиентами, но Энрик ухватил его сзади за ворот куртки и потянул за собой; в другую его руку уже крепко вцепился блондин. Поиск свободного столика занял некоторое время; когда компания устроилась в укромном уголке, пришла пора знакомиться. Юноша, представившийся как Парлар Вут, работал, что неудивительно, моделью, натурщиком и помощником одного известного писателя-драматурга. На скромный взгляд Прайда, о чем он незамедлительно сообщил, с такими пухлыми губами и манящими глазами он мог бы сниматься в главных ролях в голодрамах.

— Как и ты, милый, — соблазнительно улыбнувшись, ответил Парлар. — На экранах всегда требуются харизматичные злодеи.

Не успел Прайд уточнить, что означает это замечание, как Брендол влез в разговор с просьбой и ему определить роль. Немного подумав и внимательно рассмотрев его простоватую физиономию, Вут протипировал его как глупого друга главного героя, над которым весь сеанс будут потешаться зрители. Парлар со знанием дела рассуждал на многие темы, не забывая сдобрить свое, не всегда лестное, мнение теплой улыбкой или переливом звенящего смеха, от которого у Энрика дрожал какой-то орган за грудиной. Вскоре Парлар с Брендолом уже спорили о достоинствах и недостатках спортивных команд, вышедших в полуфинал какого-то чемпионата, о котором Энрик не знал, да и знать не хотел. Чего он хотел, так это остаться наедине с восхитительным созданием, хоть в кабинке освежителя, хоть на заднем сиденье аэротакси, — где угодно, но лучше всего в мягкой постели.

Чувство такта нечасто посещало Хакса; момент, когда следует уйти, он обычно оттягивал часа на полтора. Но на сей раз Брендол точно уловил ту секунду, когда стоит оставить Энрика наедине с новым знакомым. С галантностью, которой его научил друг, он поднялся и принялся прощаться. Однако завершил речь в свойственной себе манере:

— Я оставил пару подруг в другом клубе и просил ждать меня в течение часа. Он почти вышел, так что мне надо поторапливаться. Приятно было познакомиться, — он пожал руку Парлару и прошептал на ухо Прайду: — Ты тоже не забывай о времени, увольнительная до четырех утра.

После этого он покинул парочку, которая последние десять минут смотрела друг на друга с нескрываемым вожделением.

— Забавный у тебя друг. Давно вы вместе? — как бы невзначай спросил Вут.

— Уже полгода, но дружим где-то месяца четыре… — констатировал Прайд, но на всякий случай счел нужным уточнить: — Он мой друг не в _этом_ смысле, он по девушкам, сегодня у него было что-то вроде экскурсии в мир разврата и порока.

— Думаешь, ему понравилось?

Прайд неопределенно пожал плечами, сделал небольшой глоток из своего бокала.

— Не знаю, завтра спрошу. Сегодня мне хотелось бы говорить не о нем, а о тебе и обо мне, — понизив голос, ответил он.

Парлар кокетливо сложил губки бантиком и своим мягким, ласковым голосом протянул:

— И что же вы имеете сказать по этому вопросу, сэр?

Ни до, ни после этой ночи Энрик Прайд ни с кем не был так откровенен. Он говорил, что никогда не видел более прекрасного мужчины. Что ни одно произведение искусства не сравнится с Парларом. Что он счел бы за честь взять его за руку и покрыть ее тысячами поцелуев. Словно вся откровенность, отпущенная Прайду в жизни, одним махом выплеснулась на собеседника. Когда он закончил, тот лишь рассмеялся:

— Так много слов вместо всего одного, — горячий шепот юноши обжег ухо Прайда: — Хочу.

— — —

О появлении Прайда на территории академии возвестил грохот. По незнанию он наступил на вечно неплотно закрытую крышку ящика, и она свалилась на землю. Та же неприятность случилась с Брендолом, когда он впервые перелезал через забор. Именно знакомый звук разбудил его. Значит, у Прайда осталось шесть минут и четырнадцать секунд до того, как охрана придет проверить подозрительный шум. Вот только Энрик об этом не знал, и Хакс снова начал за него волноваться. Первую волну тревоги он испытал, когда до истечения срока действия их увольнительной оставалось полчаса, а Прайд еще не вернулся. Затем была легкая паника, когда он не просто опаздывал, но еще и не отвечал на звонки. Тщетно промаявшись еще три четверти часа, Брендол лег спать с твердой решимостью заявить о похищении Энрика, если эта аристократическая задница не нарисуется в академии к подъему. 

Похоже было, что этого не потребуется. Тихо выругавшись, Хакс встал с кровати, достал моток синтеканата, которым сам пользовался во время отлучек, и подошел к окну. В предрассветных сумерках высокий худосочный человек перебегал от здания к зданию в попытках сделаться незаметным. Когда он приблизился к мужскому общежитию, Брендол открыл окно и свистнул. Энрик поднял на него напряженное лицо. О том, как пробраться мимо бдительного дневального, он наверняка не подумал. Хакс спустил вниз конец синтеканата, Прайд ухватился и начал было подъем, потом прервался, снял испачканные в грязи ботинки, связал шнурки и повесил полученную композицию на шею. После этого он устремился вверх с куда меньшей скоростью и изяществом, чем на зачете. И до этого в его движениях сквозила неимоверная усталость и небрежность, словно он все делал из последних сил. Наконец Энрик грузно перевалился через подоконник. Хакс смотал канат, закрыл окно и уселся на кровать, глядя на друга, который все еще переводил дыхание, сидя на полу. Вид у него был измотанный, бессонная ночь оставила на его лице заметные следы. Хотя и не такие заметные, как засос на подбородке и укус на шее.

— Смотрите, кто вернулся, — издевательски бодрым тоном произнес Хакс. — Хорошо провел время?

Прайд неразборчиво что-то пробормотал, кое-как кинул одежду на стул и залез под одеяло. Хакс махнул в его сторону рукой и снова откинулся на подушку.

— Ладно, спи, через два часа нам на историю идти, — потягиваясь, сказал он.

— Я не пойду на первые две пары, переставь будильник на одиннадцать, пожалуйста, — пробормотал его сосед.

Сон как рукой сняло. С первого дня в академии Прайд не пропустил ни одного занятия, даже если был болен. Хакс залез к нему на кровать и принялся трясти, полушутя-полусерьезно.

— Кто ты, мерзкий клон, и что ты сделал с Энриком? — допытывался он.

Он ожидал, что его вот-вот отстранят грациозным жестом со словами: «Ах, сударь, оставьте меня!». Или: «Подите прочь!». Но вместо ответа с интонацией, достойной театра, Прайд лишь буркнул: «Отвали». И отвернулся носом к стене.

— О звезды, — сам себе прошептал Хакс, — он становится человеком.

Еще не до конца оправившись от потрясения, Брендол осторожно спустился на пол, машинально подобрал свалившийся со стула пиджак друга. Сразу вспомнился неведомый Кабрио, которым Энрик периодически помыкал во сне. Ничьим слугой Хакс становиться не собирался, это уж точно. Он небрежно кинул пиджак обратно на стул, подивившись его легкости. Когда они уходили, Энрик взял с собой изрядное количество денежных чипов разного достоинства. Предчувствуя нехорошее, Брендол быстро проверил все карманы на одежде друга. Как он и опасался, белокурый красавчик обобрал Прайда до нитки, оставив только идентификационный чип, квиток с увольнительной и пустую упаковку от презерватива, на которой чем-то острым нацарапал набор цифр — не то адрес, не то номер для связи. 

Что ж, и на том спасибо: Энрик умер бы со стыда, объясняя, при каких обстоятельствах потерял документы.


End file.
